


Happy Anniversary

by TyrantChimera



Category: Rockman ZX | Mega Man ZX, Rockman Zero | Mega Man Zero
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 11:37:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5495717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyrantChimera/pseuds/TyrantChimera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After 200 years, a certain bloodthirsty reploid is back from the dead. But how long will the world remain blissfully ignorant of his presence? Or more importantly, will Omega be able to resist revealing himself? A second chance at life promises untold dilemmas for the God of Destruction! Rated for language, violence, and safety in general. Repost from FF.net, the rest is planned to remain on there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Good morning, sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the Mega/Rockman series, or any of the characters contained within this fiction. Alright, maybe some, but I'm sure you can figure out who is who. I will not put disclaimers up on every chapter, as they waste space, and because the readers are smart enough (I hope) to figure out who I own and who I don't. This means you.
> 
> Although this fic was originally uploaded on September 19th, 2008 on FF.net, I will be updating it to better fit my writing style from 2014 and so on. Major plot points will not be changed, some character interactions might be though. If you're a new reader this shouldn't be an issue, but if you've been around a while, have fun spotting all the little changes! Also, only chapter 1 is planned for an Archive of Our Own release, all others will remain on my Fanfiction.net account.
> 
> With all that aside, please enjoy!

Flames erupted from the center of the ship, the once awe-inspiring monstrosity struggling for its last breaths. Lifeless fragments of flesh-like metal exploded and separated away from the body, lights flickering and dying along with a multitude of mechaniloids. Thick metal plates shattered and spilled reddish fluids across a tilting floor. Horrendous booms and screeches rattled from the dying beast's twisted hide as red, eye-like orbs flickered in torment. All aboard who could flee, fled.

The Ouroboros was falling.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x  
Deep within an underground chamber, an ancient god stirred from his rest. A shock wave from some sort of explosion pounded through air and soil, causing small pebbles to clatter around into each other. The god opened his glowing, blood red eyes... And yawned.

"Of all the times for me to get disturbed, it just had to be now," grumpily complained the aged demon.

Omega, the God of Destruction, was a changed reploid. For centuries, ever since being sealed away from an unsuspecting world, the restless warrior had trained vigorously. Pushing his body far past its limit, he'd gained strength and experience where others would have died long ago. Even with this, his power cores had adapted, developing so that there would never be a need to eat an E-crystal again. And when he didn't feel like training, he meditated.

Before being sealed away, he would have sought conflict and chaos, just to see how much blood he could spill. Or he would have obeyed Weil, as he had always done, simply because it was much easier to take orders and be led around than to try and figure out his own path. But that rash, thoughtless behavior had caused him to be "destroyed", imprisoned for what would likely be forever. So he had vowed to think for himself and to fight against only those who were a direct threat, or foolish enough to challenge him. When he wasn't training or meditating, there was little else to do except bang his head against the wall. Literally.

Omega, the once proud God of Destruction, had changed considerably. He had also reached a great milestone in his lifetime. Today was the 200th anniversary of when he was sealed away.

The devil reploid sighed. On the one day he had let himself have a break, he was being disturbed. And, he thought bitterly, by something that he didn't even know about. An idiot with a nuke, probably.

Earthquakes suddenly shook the cavern, ominous cracks and groans straining out from the walls and ceiling. Omega looked up at some newly formed fractures in the roof of his "home", curious about the fissures forming in the roof of his eternal abode.

He had about one second to dodge a falling boulder.

Dust clouds rose from where the shattered rock landed. Only one meter from there, Omega stood wide-eyed at the van-sized chunk of ceiling that had almost landed right on top of him.  
"That would've hurt..." was all he could say, stunned. Soon, a sound came from above his head. Another large rock fell, but he was ready for it. Again, a noise, a boulder fell. Within seconds, Omega was launching himself every which way to avoid the bulky projectiles coming from the ceiling.

At this rate, I'll be buried alive! Omega thought to himself, slightly panicked. Then a thought struck him. He bolted for the only doorway in and out of his prison. Miraculously, no boulders were blocking it, but the state of the walls around it did not look as promising. Without pausing for a minute, Omega enthusiastically tackled the door, causing it to fall down with a big bang. What Omega saw on the other side made him a very happy god indeed.  
The expansive death-pit of spikes and disappearing platforms, which used to be impassable, now lay under fragments of rubble. Rubble that he could use to cross the pit! Without a backwards glance, Omega was hopping and leaping gracefully across, avoiding more falling rocks and the remaining disappearing blocks. Once alighting down upon the other side, he made a mad dash to the opposite end of the tunnel-like caverns, hoping desperately for a way out. He found it. After a series of ledges and hallways, a part of the wall had collapsed and light was shining through.

The mad dash continued, straight towards the light, closer, closer...

And out!

Exactly two hundred years after being abandoned in pitch black darkness, Omega was free! Free as a bird, to do anything he wanted. And the first thing he did...  
"Ow, ow OW! Goddamnit, OW!" was stare at the sun.

Think, people, of the popular prank of turning the lights off, and when people finally adjust to the dark, click, you turn them back on. Well, let's just say that after two hundred years of near-absolute darkness, the sun is a very, very big lightbulb.

"OOOOOOOOOOWWWWW...!" Omega began cursing and muttering things extremely unprintable. Shortly, however, his eyes were adjusted to the light of day. Oh, the joys of being a reploid! Recovering from his bright experience, Omega set off from where he was. Walking a few steps ahead, he stopped. Why was everything getting dark again? Small, strange meteors were falling from the sky, along with larger ones, and some Mechaniloids and parts too. Omega looked up to where they appeared to be coming from. When he saw what was there, it took three full seconds for him to realize what was happening.

"HOLY SHI-!"

KURKRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSHH!

The ultimate biometal, Ouroboros, had fallen.


	2. As noted in Author notes...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> update

Anyone wishing to see further chapters of this story, please look for me on fanfiction.net, where the chapters are being properly updated (29/33? so far). To be honest, AO3 is a format and site that I'm not very familiar with, and to my understanding it does not accept .odt documents, which are what my stories are saved as.

Still. If enough people are interested (5+ maybe...?) I can certainly start updating here. The main issue and reason I haven't done this earlier is that I have to copy + paste text, and it doesn't like to stay formatted when I do. The amount of time I have to spend re-formatting every chapter is quite the hassle.


End file.
